Possessive Jerk
by Kannika
Summary: A very typical Team Gai Valentine's Day. Nejiten, short and sweet. Happy Valentine's Day!


**A/N- Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here's a little Nejiten love! Oh, and please read and review my one hundred Nejiten oneshots story. It's not getting as many reviews as I'd like, and I'm considering reposting the first chapter as a companion to Hyuga Tenten? and trying again. Anywho, enough of my troubles. Enjoy the Nejiten Valentine goodness, and eat lots of chocolate!**

**Disclaimer- How many people do you know who can honestly say 'I own Naruto'? Not this person, sadly.**

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no."

"But Neji..."

"No buts."

"Neji!"

"Lee, I'm losing my patience."

"And?"

"And when I lose my patience, people die!" He snapped.

"...You are a violent teammate, Neji." Lee blinked.

"I'm aware."

Lee pouted in defeat. "Why not?"

"Because I said no."

"I want a better reason than that!"

"I don't care. What I say goes."

"Says who?!"

"Me, Lee."

"You are not important enough to count."

"Tenten says I am." Neji grinned in triumph.

Lee's shoulders sagged in defeat. "I cannot win this battle, can I, youthful Neji?"

"No, Lee. No you can't."

Lee's lower lip quivered as though he was about to cry. "But... but... Neji!"

Neji twitched. "That may work with Gai-sensei and Sakura, but it doesn't win you my pity, Lee. It makes me want to punch you more than I already do." He growled.

Lee immediately stopped the trembling and crossed his arms. "What does Tenten see in you?!" He snapped at Neji, who grinned as he spotted said girlfriend cross the forest floor. Bad timing on Lee's part.

"Lee! Be nice!" Tenten punched between Lee's shoulderblades with two fingers (as Neji taught her, of course), making him fall face-first into the ground. She stepped carefully over his arms and crossed over to her boyfriend, giving him a peck on the cheek and a sarcastic "And a happy valentine's day to you, too." with a disapproving look at Lee.

"Oh, and I can tell you what I see in Neji. He's caring, he's nice, he's smart, he's talented, he's loyal, he's... he's just everything I want in a guy!" she snuggled up to him with a happy smile, and he wrapped his arm just to make his point known to Lee.

Tenten was _his._

"Oh, and did I mention how incredibly good-looking he is?" Tenten giggled, and Lee lifted his head up just enough to see his two teammates smooshed together and let his head fall back down in defeat with a heavy thud.

"Neji..."

"Hn?" Neji grinned victoriously at his 'rival', his arm around his girlfriend's waist his clear sign of victory.

"Does this mean I cannot..."

"Yes, Lee."

"I can?!" Lee's head came up again, eyes shining with hope.

"No. You can't."

He looked sad for a split second, then he popped to his feet.

"Yosh! Then I will run five hundred laps around Konoha with my eyes closed!" He took off into the trees.

"Lee, that's-" Tenten stopped herself and cringed as a loud crash broke the early-morning silence, followed by the annoyed calls of the birds woken up too early and Lee's energetic, "I did not see that tree! But I am okay! I must keep going!"

Another crash. Similar scenario.

"-A stupid idea." she finished, sighing and rolling her eyes. She looked up at her boyfriend, suspiciously eyeing his satisfied smirk.

"What's so funny?" she questioned, moving in front of him and tugging on his headband strap to get him to make eye-contact with her.

"I wasn't laughing." He replied, but the smirk grew as he looked as _his _Tenten.

"C'mon. You're grinning like the Cheshire cat." She poked his nose playfully. "Tell me."

Normally, Neji would've just told her that he wasn't 'grinning', he was 'smirking', but he was too satisfied to argue with her. So he chose the simplest response that she wouldn't get mad at him for.

"I won."

Tenten giggled. "Competitive, huh, Neji?" she teased. "What did Lee want to do?"

"Make you a valentine."

Tenten blinked, then rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's predictibility. "So typical, Hyuga. Couldn't let Lee have any fun on Valentine's Day, now could we?"

"Lee can go 'have fun' with any other girl in Konoha." Neji retorted, brushing his lips against hers.

"You are _mine._"

"Possessive jerk." She murmured, but she didn't really mean it. It's kinda hard to stay mad at your boyfriend for long, you know.

"Love you, too." Neji replied as he captured her lips in a picture-perfect Valentine's Day kiss.

_Sometimes you're the most exasperating boyfriend ever, Neji..._

_But you are **my** possessive jerk, ne?_

**I kinda liked that one. I wrote it a few weeks before Valentine's Day, but I waited until today to post it. Hope you liked, and internet chocolate for all! hands out chocolate Please review!**


End file.
